Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' New Year
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' New Year (special begins) Stephen Squirrelsky: To the new year. Sandy Cheeks: Which is the good year we'll have. Slappy: A new decade. Skippy: Since we'll be seeing more trains and boats more often. Stephen Squirrelsky: If we do. Bradley: Because if is good. Since more adopted kids are wanting to be adopted. Narrator: Later. (Later) Chris: Happy New Year, Hon. Angelina: You too, darling. Alan: Mama. Zayne: Papa. Chris: Learning our names very well. Angelina: That's... That's... True. Oooh! (Rubs her tummy) The pain! Chris: Angie, What's the matter? Angelina: I'm going to give birth to a child now. (Chris gasps) (in horror) (Chris grabs the phone) (to call a doctor) Chris: Hello, Hospital? It's Christopher Pepper. My wife's gonna give birth to the new baby now. Voice: Holy Toledo! We'll call the doctors to take her there. Chris: Thanks. (Hangs up) Come on, Better get you there right now. Angelina: Right away, honey. (They leave) (and depart) Narrator: Later. (Later) Owen: Just can't stand why Chris is lucky to get twin sons. I would like twins too. Priscilla: Well, that's quite a story that he's got a baby carrier for Angelina to use to carry the baby in. Owen: Honey, I wish we have twins too. Make them twin daughters to be exact. Priscilla: Well, that's quite a wish to come true, isn't it? Owen: Or will it be? Might. Or If. Priscilla: As long as it's true, we'll get a wagon to pull the twin daughters in just in case. (KISSMARK) (Owen gasps) Narrator: Later. (Later) Eddy: Look, The Candy Store is giving away free jawbreakers on New Year's day. Edd: Oh boy. I love jawbreakers. Ed: Me too. Edd: Yup. No doubt Stephen Druschke Films will draw more sketch drawing designs with other Cartoon Network, Walt Disney, Nickelodeon, and Nintendo characters in them. Ed: Yup. (They entered the Candy Store) Eddy: Watch out, Jawbreakers. Here we come. Narrator: Later. (Later) (Song starts) (and plays) Melody: I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. With a dream and my cardigan Welcome to the land of fame excess (Tawnie: Whoa) Am I gonna fit in? Jumped in the cab Here I am for the first time Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign (with Barbra) This is all so crazy Everybody seems so famous My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick Too much pressure and I'm nervous That's when the taxi man turned on the radio And a Jay-Z song was on And a Jay-Z song was on And a Jay-Z song was on (song plays on) The Fantasy Girls of USA: So I put my hands up They're playing my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like yeah Movin' my hips like yeah I got my hands up They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be OK Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA (song plays on) Emerald; Get to the club in my taxi cab Everybody's looking at me now Like, "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks? She gotta be from out of town" So hard with my girls not around me It's definitely not a Nashville party (with Sasha) 'Cause all I see are stilettos I guess I never got the memo My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick Too much pressure and I'm nervous That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune And a Britney song was on And a Britney song was on And a Britney song was on (repeat) The Fantasy Girls of USA: So I put my hands up They're playing my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like yeah Movin' my hips like yeah I got my hands up They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be OK Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA So I put my hands up They're playing my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like yeah Movin' my hips like yeah I got my hands up They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be OK Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA (song ends) (and stops) Melody: What a new year. Tawnie: Best time the heroes will have. Narrator: Later. (Later) Dr. Vindaloo: Okay, Keep it up. Keep pushing. Angelina: I'm doing my best. (She moans and groans) (with all her might) Dr. Vindaloo: Come on. Angelina: The more I push, the more it hurts, though it's working. (PUSH) (SHOVE) Angelina: Ow! (faints) (POP!) (Angelina sighs) Dr. Vindaloo: She's out! Angelina: At last. (Meanwhile Chris was waiting patiently) (with worry) Chris: Hope it's out now. (goes inside) No. (thinks) Dr. Vinadoo: Chris. Your sweetie's here. (Chris gasps) (Enters the room) (to see if his sweetie's here) Chris: Angelina? Angelina: She's here. Chris: (looks) Oh my gosh. (gives a smile) Chris: It is a chipmunk. Dr. Vindaloo: What will her name be? Angelina: Hmm... Chris: I say we'll name her Cecilia. Cecilia Ballerina Pepper. Dr. Vindaloo: And that's a good name. Angelina: Cecilia Ballerina Pepper? (Chris winks, Dr. Vindaloo nods) Dr. Vindaloo: See? That's a great name. You have some visitors, who you want to see. Angelina: And who would that be? Dr. Vindaloo: The engineer and the sailor, who drive trains and pilot tugboats. Theodore: Hi. Still in recover. Chris: Hello Theodore. Nice toy cigarette you've got with you. And nice engineer hat, clothes, and neckerchief too. Roginald: Still injured. Okay? Angelina: Yeah. And still recovering. And nice toy pipe you've got with you. And nice clothes of a sailor shirt, trousers, boots, red neckerchief, and baseball cap you've got too. Theodore: Our normal clothes we wear during our career. Now excuse us. Roginald: We'll join you since we're getting aided since the doctors are aiding us. Theodore: If they can. Roginald: Because we drive trains and pilot tugboats and promise to be careful more often while doing so. Angelina: I love her middle name. Ballerina. I love her the most when she's now her. (KISS) Chris: Yup. No doubt Arista and Fiona's husband will be aided and fixed in no time at all. Narrator: Later. (Later) Anais: To the new year and... All: Cecelia! (CHEER) (whistle) (SMASH) All: Ooh! (gasp) Jimmy Jeepers: Hello you friends! (zooms by) (On a plane) (that he pilots) Jimmy: Come, I'll show you the world! Travel! Change! Excitement! Ha ha ha! Gumball: Oh boy. (Ruby facepalms) Darwin: D'oh! Sheila Rae: Whee! (Max smirks) (Plane flies off) (into the distance) (Scene ends) (and stops) (three logos) Category:Specials Category:Transcripts